Naughty (SS)
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Berhubangan badan bukan lagi hal tabu bagi siswa-siswi Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah menengah atas terkenal di jepang. Setiap acara perayaan, seperti ulang tahun dan sebagainya, mereka sering melakukan party sex di motel,


Berhubangan badan bukan lagi hal tabu bagi siswa-siswi Konoha High School, sebuah sekolah menengah atas terkenal di jepang. Setiap acara perayaan, seperti ulang tahun dan sebagainya, mereka sering melakukan party sex di motel, apartemen, vila, kolam renang, bahkan taman terbuka. Saling bertukar pasangan untuk mencici tubuh pasangan lain.

Haruno Sakura, dia adalah siswi baru, junior di konoha high school. Gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang berjalan ragu di lorong saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan bahu seseorang. Gadis itu terkejut sampai menjatuhkan ranselnya dan jadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak lain.

Sementara itu siswa yang tadi menabrak punggung Sakura dari belakang hanya menatap gadis itu. Tidak ada kata maaf atau niatan siswa itu untuk mengambilkan ransel Sakura. Hanya sebuah tatapan yang di dapat Sakura membuatnya merasa seolah seperti gadis aneh. Apa karna warna rambut? Sakura menyentuh ujung rambutnya sendiri dan jadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak lain, lagi.

Siswa itu tersenyum kemudian kembali memainkan bola basket di tangannya. Ia mendribble Rendah untuk mempertahankan bola dari rebutan teman berambut pirangnya dan mendapat sorak-sorai memuja dari anak-anak lain yang ada di sana, kemudian melakukan Baseball Pass, melempar bola menggunakan satu tangan, pada temannya yang berambut jingga.

Mereka, Uchiha Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo, Nara Shikamaru dan Naruto Uzumaki, merupakan team basket utama Konoha High School. Lima siswa yang digilai banyak siswi. Mereka bermain di lorong, saling mengoper bola dan tertawa. Siswa-siswi yang ada di sana mengikuti kelima siswa pentolan KHS itu menuju lapangan basket outdoor sambil menikmati permainan mereka. Mereka bersorak-sorai menyemangati dan tertawa melihat permainan kelima siswa tersebut.

Juugo memainkan bola di tangannya. Saat Shikamaru berusaha merebutnya dengan cepat dia mengoverhead pass bola pada Sasuke. Namun Uchiha bungsu itu tidak menyadari kehadiran bola, ia sibuk mencuri pandang pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan berlawanan arah di lorong.

Duk.

"Oh. Shit!" Sasuke mengumpat karena bola mengenai kepalanya.

Tidak keras tapi cukup membuat siswa-siswi yang melihatnya tertawa. Shikamaru, Naruto, Juugo dan juga Suigetsu tertawa. Naruto tidak menyiakan kesempatan, ia langsung mengambil bola dan mengacak rambut Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura menoleh ke asal keributan kemudian gadis itu tersenyum melihat siswa yang tadi menabraknya jadi bahan tertawaan. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura melipat tangan di bawah dada dan berbisik dari kejauhan. "Rasakan." Dengan wajah mengejek.

"Haha. Teme."

Sasuke mendengus karena malu. Ia meninju main-main dada Naruto yang mengacak rambutnya seperti anak kecil. "Hentikan dobe." Kemudian tatapannya kembali jatuh pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berjalan membelakanginya itu lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang Forward sempurna team basket sekolah. Tampan, memiliki mobil mewah seperti Alfa Romeo, berbakat mencetak poin di ring, digilai gadis-gadis, tapi sangat menyebalkan.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari namun Haruno Sakura masih duduk di kursi belajar. Dengan mengantuk dan sambil menguap gadis itu berusaha menyelesaikan tugas sekolah senpainya, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke si menyebalkan, Sakura menyebutnya seperti itu. Sudah satu minggu semenjak dia jadi siswi baru di KHS Uchiha menyebalkan itu selalu melimpahkan tugas-tugas sekolah padanya dan mengganggunya.

Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke senang menyiksanya seperti ini. Ayolah... materi yang dipelajarinya tidak sama dengan materi yang Sasuke si kakak kelas pelajari. Ini sulit. Ia bukan siswi jenius, ia hanya seorang siswi yang memiliki otak pas-pasan. Tapi si menyebalkan mengancam, setiap soal yang salah dia akan di lempar bola di depan anak-anak lain di lapangan basket. Sangat mengerikan. Dan kalian tahu? Sakura harus mempelajari materi yang belum dipelajarinya demi mendapatkan nilai sempurna untuk Uchiha. Dan Sakura sudah menghabiskan waktu tiga hari untuk menyelesaikan tugas Sasuke.

Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kepala merah muda gadis itu jatuh di meja belajar, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada tugas Uchiha yang akan dikumpul besok, dia sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Belum lama dia tertidur ponselnya berdering nyaring mengganggu tidurnya. Dengan kesal Sakura mengangkat telfon. Wajahnya semakin menekuk sebal saat mendengar suara mengantuk Uchiha yang menanyakan tugasnya.

"Sudah selesai?" Suara Sasuke serak-serak sexy karena baru bangun tidur tapi Sakura tidak peduli dengan kesexyan suara Sasuke.

Sakura mendesah lelah. "Belum."

"Jangan tidur sebelum kau menyelesaikannya." Suara Sasuke mengeras kemudian mendesah. "Baiklah, cepat selesaikan, aku mau tidur dulu."

Tut. Tut...

Sakura menatap ponselnya kesal. "Menyebalkan... dasar menyebalkan!" Katanya kesal seraya mengigit gemas ponselnya. Kegiatan mengigit ponsel Sakura terhenti begitu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan ponsel. Layar datar ponselnya dipenuhi luka-luka bekas penganiyayaan giginya. Layarnya benar-benar penuh luka, rusak. "Ponselku!"

...

Sakura berdiri di depan meja Sasuke dengan kepala menunduk menunggu Sasuke yang sedang mengecek hasil kerja kerasnya selama empat hari. Dengan harap-harap cemas Sakura menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama empat hari?"

"Ak-"

"Mengerjakan seperti ini saja tidak bisa," Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. "Hm?" Sakura tidak menjawab melainkan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Juugo dan Suigetsu yang duduk di atas meja tidak jauh dari Sasuke mentertawai kelakuan Sasuke.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, jangan terlalu keras padanya. Lagi pula wajar kalau dia tidak bisa." Suigetsu membela Sakura dan mengedipkan mata pada gadis itu.

"Diam kau!" Bentak Sasuke. Suigetsu ditertawakan teman-temannya, seperti Juugo, Naruto, Shikamaru dan anak-anak lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Sakura terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memegang wajahnya, kedua mata gadis itu membulat saat Sasuke melakukan sesuatu pada dahinya menggunakan pena. "Apa ya-"

"Diam."

Semua yang ada di kelas menertawakan Sakura, termasuk teman-teman Sasuke. "Selesai." Sasuke tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Tawa mereka meledak melihat hasil kerja Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Sakura menahan tangisnya. Dia sangat malu. Malu sekali.

"Kau ingin tau? Pergi ke toilet."

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan! Menyebalkan!" Tanpa menunggu lama Sakura pergi dari kelas Sasuke dengan wajah merah menahan tangis dan malu.

...

Sakura menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, di dahinya tertulis dengan jelas "Kau ku hukum." Hasil tangan Sasuke. Pantas semua siswa-siswi yang ia lewati menertawakan dirinya. "Ini benar-benar konyol!" Air mata yang dia pertahankan menitik di pipinya. "Sasuke keterlaluan! Menyebalkan!" Dibersihkannya coretan tangan Sasuke di dahinya sambil menangis.

Drrtt.. drrrt...

Satu pesan masuk. Wajah Sakura semakin sebal membaca pesan masuk dari Sasuke. _"Ini alamat rumahku. Aku tunggu sepulang sekolah."_

...

Sebuah rumah mewah dan megah di sanalah Sakura berdiri. Dengan ragu Sakura memencet bel rumah itu dan menunggu seseorang membuka gerbang. Gerbang megah itu terbuka otomatis dan seorang security menunggunya di dalam.

"Teman Uchiha- sama?"

"Ya."

"Uchiha- sama sudah menunggu nona di dalam. Mari."

Sakura juga disambut oleh dua maid cantik yang menunjukkan jalan menuju kamar Sasuke. Sakura ditinggal sendiri di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Yang dia terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri di depannya. "Sudah datang. Ayo masuk."

"Ak-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menarik Sakura masuk. "Kenapa di sini? Kenapa tidak di ruang tamu atau ruang tv saja,"

"Sakura, dengar... ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

"Kita bicara di luar saja." Sakura berjalan mendekati pintu kamar yang kemudian dihentikan Sasuke, bungsu Uchiha itu menarik tangannya dan memojokkannya ke dinding.

"Aku tidak berniat seperti itu,"

"Apa?"

"Mengerjai dan mempermalukanmu. Sungguh, aku tidak berniat melakukannya, dan aku menyesal... "

"Kau pikir dengan kau mengaku menyesal sudah cukup? Tidak Sasuke, kau sangat keterlaluan." Air mata menitik di pipi Sakura yang kemudian Sasuke hapus menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Aku tahu." Katanya menyesal. "Ingin tahu sesuatu? Aku menyukaimu,"

"Apa?" Sakura terlihat bingung.

Sasuke tersenyum sembari menghapus jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Itu alasan kenapa aku melakukannya. Sehari saja aku tidak melihatmu di sekolah, sekali saja aku tidak mengunjungi kelas untuk melihatmu, semalam saja aku tidak menelfonmu, rasanya menyebalkan." Sasuke gemas melihat wajah kebingungan Sakura yang sangat manis di matanya. "Sakura, maaf..."

...

Di dekat pintu kamar Sasuke mengapit tubuh Sakura dengan tubuhnya ke dinding. Gadis merah muda itu sempat melawan tapi Sasuke memegang kedua tangannya dan menekannya ke dinding. Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura tanpa peduli pada penolakan gadis itu.

Ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, Sakura yang Sasuke tak percaya dan Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang... entahlah, Sasuke sangat sulit ditebak. Dan ketika Sakura berniat melarikan diri Sasuke menariknya kembali ke dinding, menekan kedua tangannya di atas kepala. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Tatapan dan nada suaranya sama seriusnya. Sasuke kemudian membopong tubuh Sakura mendekati ranjang berukuran king sizenya yang dihiasi sprei hitam berbahan satin.

"Kyahhh..."

Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di tengah ranjangnya, "Buat ini menjadi mudah Sakura..." kemudian merangkak naik mendekati tubuh gadis itu.

...

Di atas ranjang berukuran king size yang dihiasi sprei satin Sasuke mencium dan meraba seluruh tubuh Sakura yang entah sejak kapan sudah polos, tubuh mereka sama polos.

"Anh..."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar erangan tertahan Sakura di bawahnya saat ia memainkan lidah di puting gadis itu. Kedua tangan Sasuke turun ke bokong Sakura dan meremas bokong gadis itu. Diciuminya daun telinga serta pipi Sakura bergairah. "Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Jajahan tangan Sasuke pindah ke kemaluan basah Sakura, mengocoknya dengan satu jari mempersiapkan vagina sempit gadis itu untuk kejantanannya yang membengkak meminta segera dihangatkan. Sasuke tersenyum dan mempersiapkan kejantanannya. Merasa cukup diarahkannya miliknya memasuki milik Sakura tapi Sakura menahannya. Mereka saling bertatapan.

"Bila kau melakukannya karena nafsu, aku mohon hentikan."

Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata Sakura tapi kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum dan mencium sayang kening gadis berambut merah muda itu. "Kalau aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu apa kau akan menghentikannya?" Gemas dengan tatapan Sakura Sasuke lalu melumat lagi bibir gadis itu dan melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Sakura memang bukan yang pertama bagi Sasuke tapi Sasuke senang karena dia yang pertama untuk Sakura. Perasaan bangga dan senang karena memperawani gadis berambut merah muda itu menyusup di hatinya, dan dia merasa hatinya tergelitik dan hangat.

...

Sasuke memainkan bola di tangannya. Seperti biasa team basket utama konoha high school bermain basket di lorong, memamerkan kebolehan mereka dalam bermain basket. Sasuke yang sedang mendribble rendah bola menghentikan permainanya saat melihat Sakura yang berjalan membelakanginya. Sasuke melempar bolanya asal dan tidak sengaja mengenai kepala Suigetsu membuat siswa bergigi hiu itu mengaduh karena sakit dan jadi bahan tertawaan anak-anak di lorong. Sasuke mendengus tidak peduli pada Suigetsu yang sedang mengomeli dirinya lalu berlari menyusul Sakura.

Disenggolnya bahu gadis merah muda itu membuat sang gadis terkejut karena kehadirannya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura cemberut di sampingnya kemudian mencium kilat bibir gadis itu membuat mereka yang melihat terbengong dan bertanya-tanya 'ada apa?'

F

I

N

.


End file.
